Marshfield and Amberprice Short Stories
by Electric-angel-wings
Summary: Assorted ideas and stories for Marshfield and Amberprice


Max made a wonderful pillow.

Kate and Max had taken a break from their studies to lay down together. Max was fast to fall asleep and Kate had laid next to her, but she found better rest with her head rested against Max's shoulder. The rest of her body followed and she cuddled up to her fully, pressing her body against Max's.

It had been a few months since Max confessed to how she felt about her. Kate Mash came from a very religious background and was expected to follow it. The confession was...startling to say the least. Kate didn't exactly know how to react at first to which Max stated that she understood, and left in a fluster. Both girls were very shy, and it had taken max great courage and plenty of psyching herself up (And Chloe's incessant teasing and pushing) before opening up to Kate. She knew that she lived by her religion…so much that the older girl had managed to even talk her off of the top of the Blackwell dorms using one of her favorite Bible verses. Max simply felt like Kate needed to know…

Kate knew what she felt about Max far before Max had developed feelings for her. Before the whole incident last fall, Kate wasn't sure how she felt about Max until she had visited her in her hospital room the morning after she had been talked off the roof of the Blackwell dorms. Max hadn't just saved her life, she reminded her of all the reasons to live, herself becoming one of them. Kate had done a lot of thinking in the hospital that night, surrounded by her family. When they had all left and she was left with nothing but silence and the faint sound of the TV at the top corner of the room, a feeling blossomed in her chest for Max that felt…different. She knew immediately what those feelings were and willed them away, only to feel them blooming again once Max visited her in the morning. Chloe sat outside while Max had spoken to her, commenting on how her drawings were beautiful and how she was glad for all of Kate's support from others.

The feeling had blossomed more in Max's absence afterwards.

The fierce storm that just missed the town was a relief, and Max and Chloe had been seen somewhere close to the lighthouse. Kate had wondered if she was in love with Chloe instead of her. Not that it mattered…she wouldn't be able to be in a relationship with Max anyway. What would her family think?

The more Kate saw Max, the more she found herself wanting to be around her. Kate found a niche in Blackwell, her tape taken by Nathan forgotten, and things were going better for her. No matter how many times she was invited to other girl's dorms, asked to help someone with homework, or given general company, none of it made Kate happy quite like Max did.

Max seemed to just…get her.

Their personalities were alike, but they both had very different interests. They had enough interest in each other to listen about what the other enjoyed however. It was a refuge.

The photographer had felt herself falling for Kate in the hospital room right after she had saved her. She had never done anything like saving a life before, and it made her feel protective of her afterwards. She wanted to always make sure Kate was safe and loved by at least one: herself. She enjoyed Kate's company immensely. Since she was so proper and modest it was a refreshing change of pace from the regular life Max lead with nerds knocking at her door with scary movies and her best friend swearing like the imaginary sailor she was. Kate was wonderfully kind and pure. Max adored her cute children's drawings and felt that everything she did was beautiful. Max, even before Kate almost jumped, found herself having hidden feelings for her. It was those feelings and her morals that pushed her to do so much as to stop time – and hold it – to save her life.

Love was a strong word, but Max knew what it was and she couldn't help herself.

Many long nights were spent with Chloe, both girls talking about each other's sexuality before Max brought up the fact that she was in love with Kate Marsh. Chloe, who was decently high at the time, immediately pushed Max off the bed, giggling like mad and beginning to push her to tell Kate.

It wasn't that simple.

Max was a nervous person; afraid of rejection and afraid of ruining what friendship she had with Kate. She found it much better to simply go on as friends than risk becoming lovers with a strictly Christian girl. She wasn't sure if she wanted to have to go through the fear of rejection by a family that wasn't even her own. She didn't want Kate to be shunned or disapproved of just because of her feelings. It wasn't fair. Why did it have to be Kate of all people?

As Max spent more and more time with her, she felt all the stages of love washing over her every time the girl was near. She wanted to buy her gifts, take her places, share things with her. When either was away, she felt homesick and only felt better as soon as she saw Kate again.

Hand holding made her stomach flip and hugs made her giddy. It was hard to hold it back.

Kate loved to hold Max's hands. It made her feel so happy, and Max's hugs were always so warm and intimate. There was never a half hug or a hug where she only hugged with her chest. No, Max hugged Kate with her whole body pressed against her, and Kate loved to relax into her arms.

The night Max had confessed, both girls became terrified.

Kate wasn't expecting it, and Max had been pacing in her room, thinking and thinking…but ultimately, she didn't care anymore. A text from Chloe had pushed her over the edge and without another thought, she had rushed out of her room, down to Kate's dorm, and knocking confidently. She had received a delicate call to come in. Upon opening the door, Max was met with the sight of Kate in her pajama's reading a book on her bed, Alice in the corner, looking content with the world.

"Kate…" Max had begun, closing the door behind her.

The girl had sat up on her bed, looking up at Max expectantly. It was unlike her to show up without a text first so whatever she had to say must have been important. Kate stood up and noticed the look on Max's face. She seemed to be struggling with something.

"Are you okay, Max?" Kate had asked, reaching forward for a hug. Max gladly stepped forward and held Kate close to her chest, rubbing her back and closing her eyes tightly.

"Kate I have to tell you something." The older girl had said, nervousness and doubt pushing against her feelings.

"Anything…" said Kate.

"I…like you." Max said, sounding choked.

The younger girl, oblivious at first, backed up enough to look at Max in the eye, with her arms still around her shoulders.

"I like you too!" Kate had giggled with a beautiful smile.

Max felt something in her head snap and all she could think was simply: You're already this far in, fuck it. And she kissed her.

Kate's eyes shut immediately, her head going blank. Her stomach dropped and her grip tightened against the back of Max's hoodie. Max felt such an overwhelming happiness that she had to bring herself back down to earth before beginning to let go.

To her immense surprise, Kate had held her stationary. Max relaxed a bit as the hesitant contact from the other girl's lips pressed against her own. It was experimental, innocent, subdued. Kate kissed her back, gripping her tightly.

The older girl had slowly let go, both girls opening their eyes slowly to look at the other.

"…Oh…" was all Kate could muster.

Max then rambled on about how she knew Kate was Christian and she knew that even if Kate liked her back that way, she wouldn't want her to be the reason Kate's family treated her badly. She respected her Religion…the good parts of it.

Kate hadn't had a chance to reply at all before Max had rushed from the room, a bright red, flustered mess.

…Kate loved her too.

The following day was full of awkward glances during classes and standing at other ends of the room from one another. Max felt like she had fucked up more than she had ever fucked up in any relationship…save Chloe but that was a whole other matter. Kate was in the present, and real, and max was full of so much love to give, but she knew she would most likely have to be confronted with rejection.

Kate was in a tizzy. Her mind an absolute whirlwind caused her to daydream in class and think about Max even more than she already did. She thought of her family…her mean aunt and her mother. Her father was sure to understand, but nothing was assured. She despised the bigotry in her family but it wasn't quite enough to keep her from making the decision right away.

Max couldn't eat lunch that day. She sat next to Victoria Chase and stayed silent, listening to her talk about her every day life, wondering if she was in the same world as Max was.

Kate looked at Max from across the lunchroom.

At the end of the day, Kate had made her decision. It wasn't an easy one, but it was one she felt was right. She walked up to Max's room, unannounced and knocked on the door. Max, who had been playin her guitar, paused immediately and listened.

"Maxie?" a soft call came from behind the door.

The photographer wanted to throw herself out the window and run, but she knew what would be the realistic result of that. Talking to Kat ewould be much better than that. She placed her guitar aside and opened the door, allowing Kate to come inside.

The younger girl loved looking at her wall of photos. It was wonderfull…Max was incredibly talented with a camera. Kate wasted no time at all in her confession.

"Max…I-"

"Look, I get it. I know I messed up. I shouldn't have kissed you and everything, I just made things worse between us. I'd really appreciate it if we just forgot about this mess and-"

Kate rushed forward and took Max's face and kissed her hard.

Max's knees nearly gave out and Kate let go, looking her in the eye, "I like you too…"

The photographer gawked.

"like….I like LIKE you.."

"I-I…I get it, kate, thank you." Stuttered the older girl.

"You do?" Kate asked, relaxing, just as Max did. THe slightly taller girl placed her arms around Kate's back, her hand settling against her lower back. Kate watched as Max turned her head into her right hand, closing her eyes. Kate's heart began to pound in a newfound joy and she placed some of Max's hair behind her ear. It was new and strange, and different, and intimate but Kate…loved it.

Max opened one eye to look at her, finding eyes full of shy, giddy love.

"…What about your-" Max began.

"I don't care." Kate said, "I…wouldn't trust anyone as much as I trust you. I can't see myself with anyone but y-you…"

"Would you…y'know." Max said, looking at Kate's lips.

The younger girl nodded slowly and leaned upwards. Max closed the gap and hugged her tightly. Kate naturally turned her head to the side and deepened their kiss. She ran her fingers through Max's hair and felt herself beginning to laugh as Max smiled against her lips. She was just…so happy.

Max kissed her face when Kate let go, giggling and laughing. She hid her face in Max's shoulder shyly and Max kissed the top of her head. This was what she had been wanting this whole time. She knew she could make Kate happy this way…if not happier than if they had remained friends.


End file.
